Atoman
Atoman (real name: William Craig), is the villainous leader of the Seven Sentinels in Alan Moore's comic miniseries Top Ten. Like his fellows in the team, he is ostensibly a superhero who turns out to be a fraud and also a pedophile. History The Seven Sentinels are first introduced as a team of almost celebrity superheroes (and some of the few superheroes in-setting since, in their world everyone has powers and costumes. When one of Seven Sentinels, M'rrgala (the parody of Martian Manhunter), goes berserk and starts murdering innocent people, she is imprisoned. The other members of the team led by Atoman then try to get her released, to no avail. During this, Atoman angrily threatens the Top Ten district with how he and his team's lawyers will come down on them, first showing his true colors as a belligerent and unpleasant man and giving the first hint to his true, non-heroic nature. Later, after some investigations involving a separate murder, the police discover the ugly truth about Atoman and his teammates: that they are, in fact, frauds who faked all of their major battles against alien foes and invaders, and that in reality they are pedophilic criminals using their own sidekicks as sex slaves. Armed with this knowledge, the police swiftly moved in to arrest them all (including their crooked lawyer and associate Black Boomerangs). However, Atoman is alerted to what is happening while in his impregnable lair by his niece (who, despite being one of the sidekicks serving as a sex slave is still loyal to her uncle). Shortly after getting this warning, Atoman is contacted on the other side by police officer Joe Pi, who points out that both his corrupt lawyer and all of his teammates have now been arrested for pedophilia, and although Atoman's lair is impossible for them to break into, if he stays in it indefinitely, he might as well be in prison. But on the other hand, if he exits, he will be overpowered by the authorities and spend the next fifteen to twenty years in jail surrounded by vengeful supervillains...as a child molester. Seeing no other way out, Atoman kills himself using violet sound waves (which are fatal to him in the same way that Kryptonite is fatal to Superman), rather than go to jail after Joe Pi "accidentally" mentions his Room of Sounds. Gallery Atoman-0.jpg Trivia *As already stressed, he is a parody of Superman, right down to having a costume that is similar only with the main suit red and the boots blue instead of the other way around (plus lacking a cape), having a female blonde sidekick who is a relative of his, a secret lair with mementos from past battles, and a weakness to something that comes in multiple colors (in this case, soundwaves instead of kryptonite). **Likewise, his being gravely injured/killed by violet soundwaves mirrors Superman's vulnerability to green kryptonite, just as cyan soundwaves permanently taking away his powers mirrors how gold kryptonite permanently takes away Superman's powers. Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Siblings Category:Parody/Homage Category:Brutes Category:Wealthy Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Contradictory Category:Cowards